


No place for denial

by AFairy



Series: Your soul shines like a star(I never want to be in the dark) [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Demisexuality, Fantasizing, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm so tired I love these two, M/M, Masturbation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFairy/pseuds/AFairy
Summary: E.Aster Bunnymund had lived long enough, and had enough romantic and sexual experience to know that denial wasn't a valid option when he realized his attraction to Jack Frost.





	1. As easy as breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I was brooding over the fact that there is not enough Bunnyfrost fanfiction, and my brain told me "Well, you're a writer. Write more Bunnyfrost fanfiction"' , and for once I was like "You know what you right"  
Not betaed  
I do plan on adding more chapters, probably shorter, than this one, to include stuff that I wanted to put in this but that didn't fit.  
Good read!

E.Aster Bunnymund had lived long enough, and had enough romantic and sexual experience to know that denial wasn't a valid option when he realized his attraction to Jack Frost.

  
He wishes he could say it had started innocently enough, but it was filthy from the moment he saw the winter spirit on 1968’s Easter Sunday.

  
He was doing his rounds in the area around Pennsylvania, checking on the children(ankle biters, he was starting to call them, much to his amusement) and the egg hunts, when he felt cold, something that shouldn't happen, what the hell?!

  
So he opened a tunnel to the center of the cold, and immediately felt magic when his feet touched the snow. Oh, it wasn't that much, barely enough to hide the eggs, but it was magic, which meant it was deliberately made on Easter to mess with his egg hunts, which meant he had a winter spirit to hunt and maim.

  
(Fine, he would be the first to admit the maim part was him exaggerating, but he felt he deserved it).

  
He started searching for scent, and followed the trail of magic, snow, and something that seemed like a mixture of mint, vanilla, and pine trees(and that was ridiculously pleasing to smell the closest he got to it, but he put that information in the “deal with later" box).

  
He got to the source of the smell when he found what seemed to be a boy in his late teens, with white hair and pale skin, hanging upside down on a thick tree branch, holding close what looked like a shepherd’s staff, seemingly dozing off.

  
His white skin and clothes(a thick blue sweatshirt and what seemed like deer skin pants) had frost patterns going down, which made it glitter in the sunlight, and he wondered for a moment what it would feel like to touch that skin, what it would taste like. Would it taste like simple water, or would it taste like that sweet, intoxicating smell that was making his body react -wait. No. “Deal with later” box.

  
-Oi! What the hell are ya thinking?

  
So the boy was sleeping, apparently, judging by the way he fell off the tree branch with a yelp.

  
-What the hell?-he asked while sitting up, seeming disoriented, rubbing off the sleep in his eyes. Aster’s hindbrain tried to make him focus on the way the young man’s pants were riding slightly down his hips.-Who the hell are you?

  
Oh, right.

  
-Who the hell-Who the hell are you, you little shit, making it snow on Easter and ruining my egg hunts!?  
The young man seemed confused for a few seconds, before a smile broke out.

  
-Wait, are you-are you the Easter Bunny? Oh, I'm Jack Frost, hi! Wait.-and then he seemed to catch on to Aster's angered face.- Ruining your egg hunts? Easter is today?

  
-Like you didn't know.- Aster grumbled.

  
-I didn't, honest! I just-I just slept here last night, I had no idea, and when I sleep, if it's close enough to the end of winter, snow just, happens.-he ran a hand through his hair, sounding tired,-Look, I'm really sorry.

  
-Sorry won't bring back my googies, you irresponsible little-

  
-Ok, look.-the boy(Jack Frost, beautiful, flexible looking- no, stop it) looked frustrated now.-I said sorry, ok? And look, there's barely enough snow to hide the-the googies, was it? I’ll just go away to some place with snow and ypu leave me alone, fluffy.

  
-Why you little-!-but Jack Frost was gone, flying with that staff before Aster could even end whatever he was saying, leaving Aster with the snowy Easter and a warm curl of desire in his lower stomach.

  
(He absolutely did not roll around in the snow to keep that smell with him for as long as possible. What are you talking about?)

  
-Ok.-he said under his breath.-I'll do my rounds and then deal with-with whatever this is.

  
°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°

  
“Whatever this is” is quite simple to figure out, actually.

  
He saw Jack Frost, the winter spirit, born around 250 years ago, who is not simply a winter spirit, but the winter spirit. The young man had been sleeping, not aware that the next day would be Easter Sunday, and made it snow. Aster had put his foot up his mouth, about something that, admitelly, did not really affect Easter that much.

  
The young man was also Aster's preferred gender and absolutely gorgeous, so there was that too.

  
At the end of that Easter, Aster went home, to preferably sleep for a few days(three woukd be great), but all the desire that had been put on the “Deal with later" box was eagerly telling him “It's later now! Deal with me!”, making his body react in ways that were absolutely not appropriate, no matter how proud of being a fertility symbol he was.

  
But hell, he wouldn't be able to actually rest if he slept with that over his head.

  
And besides, no matter what he told himself, he wasn't really embarassed or anything. Frost was attractive. His skin almost as white as his snow glittered in the sun because of frost patterns, his snow white hair looked soft and pleasing to touch, his body looked like it was begging to be touched, and dear God (as he was getting used to saying after his holiday being so associated with Catholicism), his smell.

  
Now, of course, being a pooka, it didn't really make sense that he would be attracted to a human, what with them being almost completely naked(no fur or hair, are you kidding), short, with little legs that were useless at jumping, and little ears that made them basically deaf.

  
But really, Aster has always been able to appreciate other intelligent species. For didn't their little ears and furless skin mean they were smart enough to figure out protective clothing, and how to be good hunters without those advantages?

  
The furless skin also meant that little lovebites and hickeys showed easily in a partner, and Aster was always a fan of making a claim.

  
So he laid in his nest of blankets and pillows, got a a bit of lube to smooth things out, and set to work with his hands.

  
As he spread the lube over his cock, Aster imagined that, instead of his big, furry fingers, it was a smaller, furless, pale hand in their place. A hand that twisted, and squeezed just enough to make Aster go mad, but not enough to hurt, and not enough to bring Aster over the limit.

  
And then he imagined a lithe body settling beside his own, and heard a beautiful voice laughing.

  
_ -There you go, fluffy. Does that feel good? There you go._

  
Aster whined, a sound that barely said ‘Yes’. The touch on his cock kept on going, a little bit quicker, while phantom finger explored his stomach, shoulders and arms. The phantom voice kept saying little praises, and after some time, started getting breathless, and moaning, and that, mixed with the smell of mint, vanilla and pine needles, and Aster's tiredness, was enough to finish him off.

  
Aster rode out his orgasm and, feeling a lot more relaxed and happy, went to sleep.

  
°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°

  
Aster didn't see Jack Frost again after that Easter, but he heard the rumours, of course. It seemed the young man had gotten more reckless, starting snow on places that were well into spring just to mess with the weathermen, pranking summer sprites and spring spirits and whatnot.

  
When he finally saw Jack Frost again, it was because Manny decided Frost was a Guardian.

  
Which, no thank you. A guy who spends his days messing with a pranking people, just for his own amusement? That's not guardian material! No one listened to him, of course, and he'd been the one sent to bring Frost to the Workshop.

  
Oh, how hard it was to stop himself from jumping the sprite the moment he saw him. He wanted to press the young man into the ground, rut against him until he came in his pants, then lick him clean and make him come as many times as physically possible.

  
Of course, that was not something that was allowed to happen, for various reasons, so he just squashed that want down at the bottom of his “Deal with later” box, and followed the plan. And promptly put his foot in his mouth again, but deeper.

  
Sure, Aster. Taunt the guy about not being believed in just because he called you a kangaroo. That's totally not a completely asshole thing to say.

  
Then North pulled Frost into his private office, leaving him with a seething Tooth and a reprimanding Sandy.

  
-Ok, yeah, I know, that was a dick move.

  
-You're completely right it was!-Tooth said, sounding like she wanted to punch him.-What the hell Aster?

  
-I don't know Tooth, I just, look,-he sighed, and ran his hand through his face.-That kid gets on my nerves.

  
-One, he's not a kid, two, that's bullshit! You get on my nerves all the time, and I never say something like that.

  
-I know. Look, I, I'm gonna apologize, alright?

  
-You better!

  
Maybe a minute later, Tooth straightened out, seemingly alert.

  
-There’s something going on at my palace.-she said, flying to the snow globes, and grabbed one.-Go tell North. I'm gonna open this outside.

  
They did, and they went to the palace, where Pitch decided to be a dick as always.

  
And then there was the tooth collecting, where he got to see Jack in his element, flying and laughing and being absolutely gorgeous, and where he got to show off.

  
And then everything crashed and burned, starting with that demon dog and only getting worse when-  
It still made a keening noise want to rip out of his throat. _Sandy_.

  
They held a funeral, one worthy of Sandy, but that was quick, for they needed to keep fighting, and they need to hold on to hope. And that's what they did.

  
Taking everyone to the Warren was...It wasn't so easy. They had all, with the exception of Jack, been there before, but it had been so long, and he was so used to just being alone in his giant home.

  
And there was Jack, of course. Aster felt strangely anxious about showing Jack his home, and decided, again, to put what that was about in his “Deal with later" box. They had a holiday to keep on preparing.

  
Only then they heard noises in the tunnels, noises that sounded like Pitch's Nightmares, and had all been prepared to fight until a little girl with blonde, “self hairstylist” hair came out of the tunnel.

  
Aster didn't know what to do. Tooth made the little girl cry. The one to save the situation was not one the three that had been protecting children for thousands of years, but the one who actually dealed with children on a daily basis, in one way or another.

  
They had set to working on the eggs, with the background sound of Aster's hopeful speech, and Sophie's gleeful screams and screeches(said in the most loving tone possible).

  
Aster paid attention to Jack, of course. Half to keep him from making trouble, half because Jack was a sight for sore eyes.

  
He talked to the egglets and guided them, talking as if he was a sherpherd talking to his sheep, accelerating a proccess that would usually need Aster and the egg-golums herding , only that Aster also needed to paint by hand and check on the pattern vines and rivers and pools that were needed, and the egg-golums weren't good at herding.

  
When Aster and Jack crouched down in front of the continent tunnels, Sophie in his arms and Jack going all soft eyed and soft voiced on him, Aster realized he had a crush.

  
Well, of course he had a crush. He had desired the young man ever since they had first met, and desire mixed with actually knowing the person you desire led to romantic feeling often enough that he was not surprised. Exasperated, sure, but not surprised.

  
Jack then went to take Sophie home, and shortly after the nightmares attacked.

  
It was hell.

  
Only a handful of eggs were left, and Aster hoped, hoped that that would be enough to at least keep some belief, just some, until they could work it out, but the child went through him.

  
_ The child went through him._

  
And then, then, Jack showed up. With a tooth box that could only have been wherever Pitch was, and no Baby Tooth.

  
Aster was angry, and he had lost his hope, and he had put his foot in his mouth again.

  
_ -He has to go._

  
_ -What?_

  
_ -We should never have trusted you!_

  
And he had a punch ready, but he didn't even have strenght for that.

  
_ -Easter's about new beginnings, new life. Easter's about hope_-and that's what you were to me-_and now it's gone._

  
He hadn't had the strenght to lift his head and watch Jack go. As proved shortly after, he wouldn't have enough strength for anything, not the size of a newborn kit.

  
They went back to the Warren by Sleigh(he couldn't open tunnels anymore), Aster in North's lap, a big hand petting him, keeping him calm while on the air. They went to Aster's own globeroom, watching somberly while each and every light went out. This was it. Pitch had won.

  
Not according to a little light in Burgess, Pennsylvania, he hadn't.

  
They got the sleigh, and went flying, and Aster could feel every time the sleigh shook in a way it shouldn't, as if it was ready to fall. Thankfully it lasted until they got to where they wanted to be anyways.

  
Aster couldn't bring himself to get out of the sleigh, not in the state he was in. Not until he heard Jack's voice asking where he was.

  
And then. Then. Jack had made Jamie believe in him. And his crush came back with a vengeance.

  
And Pitch attacked, and had them cornered, but Jack, beautiful, brilliant Jack, had a plan, and it had worked, _and Sandy was back, and Pitch had lost_.

  
Aster didn't even have time process it before he screamed “That's my boy!” at Jack. He couldn't bring himself to care.

  
They all got on the sleigh and flew away, and he made sure that no children could see them before he attacked Sandy with a tackle hug.

  
And a high-pitched keening noise.

  
Sandy laughed that tinkling laugh of his, and Aster tightened the hug. Sandy was here, Sandy was okay, Sandy was alive, _Sandy was here_.

  
He heard Jack laughing his beautiful laugh, and Tooth laughing her beautiful laugh, and felt two feathery arms wrapping around Sandy on the other side, and Tooth sighed as she settled into the hug.

  
They didn't let go until they were at the Pole, at which point North took Sandy for himself, and Aster had a chance to talk to Jack.

  
-Jack.-he approached the young man. Jack turned to him, going a little wary.-Look mate, I just...I just wanted to apologize. I've been a right arse at you, ever since 68.

  
Jack looked surprised, and then he smiled bashfully at the ground.

  
-Hey, it's alright. I've not been that nice either.

  
-You were better than me, that's for sure.

  
Jack looked up at him, seemed to think about something, then smiled.

  
-Hey, can I hug you, Roo?

  
Aster was caught by surprise.

  
-I-I mean-Yeah-Yeah, of course!-he said, and couldn't open his arms fast enough. Literally. Jack knocked into him. Very fast.

  
They took their time. This was Aster's first chance at touching Jack, and Jack, well, he didn't know Jack's motivation, but he didn't seem to excited to let go either.

  
When they did, it was with smiles and a lightness in the air.

  
°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°  
-Hey! Bunny-buns!

  
Aster smiled. He loved when that voice called to him.

  
-Over here Snowflake!

  
Jack came flying, landing graciously on the grass.

His toes wriggled on the grass, and he stretched out before laying down on the ground, beside Aster, who was practicing designs on empty eggshells.

  
Aster tried not to stare at the skin of Jack's stomach, exposed by his hoodie that was riding up.

  
-Watcha doin'?

  
Aster blinked a few times, before smiling.

  
-Take a guess.-he said, showing the eggshell he was painting.

  
-Hmmm.-Jack said, before stretching again. He looked pleasantly sleepy, a relaxed smile on his lips, looking absolutely delectable.-Hey, can I take a nap here?

-Sure. Enjoy yourself.

  
Aster smiled at Jack as he closed his eyes and dozed off. He looked like a particularly beautiful nymph, lying there and reflecting off the sunlight.

  
But that was not all there was to Jack Frost. Over this one year and a half they've been getting to know each other, as teammates and then as friends, and then as cloose friends, Aster had gotten to know almoost all of the sides of Jack Frost. The side that liked to prank people in harmless ways, the side that liked to spend hours on his back, dozing off under the sunlight like a cat, the side that liked to spend hours reading comic books and novels of all genres, the side that liked to bake pies and cookies and tarts...

  
The side that was paintakingsly lonely. The side that would go entire nights without sleeping because of the panic of losing the friends he had now. The side that would randomly burst into the Warren, shaking with tears caused by memories of his past life, just needing something, someone to hold onto...

  
He loved all of the sides of Jack Frost.

  
Aster blinked.

  
Loved, huh? Well, he supposes that was bound to happen.

  
There is no denial there, as Aster smiles softly and pets Jack’s hair, and watches Jack trying to nuzzle his hand, too tired to actually move.

  
Yes. That is as easy to admit to himself as breathing. E.Aster Bunnymund loves Jack Frost.  
°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°


	2. Hot and warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster is hot and bothered, and then warm and comfy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again. I'm so sorry.  
This one's shorter than the other one, as warned before. It only took me one afternoon to write, as opposed to the first chapter's entire day.  
Warning: explicit sexual words, and slut calling in a sexual contest.  
Good read!

Aster choked on a whine, and started moving his hands faster. This was not doing it. He needed Jack _so much_ and his own hands on his cock were not doing it.

He needed something harder. Something _deeper_.

Huh. He stopped his movements and blinked. Something literally harder and deeper would do.

He opened his drawer and grabbed the ol' stand by, a plastic dick that was _quite_ large(and blue, of course, he knew before he knew), spread lube on it and laid back. Started imagining.

"_Do you want me, Aster?"_ he heard that voice asking. Aster whined a '_yes'_."_Do you want me to take you, Aster? Do you want my cock inside you?"_

He could feel the tip of a cock on his already lubricated(the joys of pooka anatomy) hole. He nodded eagerly, whining when the head went in and out, never more than that.

"_Of course you do, my little cockslut." _Aster could hear the smirk in that voice. He whimpered, feeling his own cock throb at the insult. Could it be considered an insult if you felt the opposite of insulted? "_You want me to fuck you hard enough to limp, don't you? You do. You want me to make you my little slut, always eager and ready to take my cock in that tight little asshole. Don't you?"_

Aster whined, "Please", and "Need you".

"_Well, since you're being so good and polite..."_

That's when he felt the cock enter. All at once.

He let out a choked moan, feeling dizzy with pleasure. Phantom fingers started petting his chest, his neck, his arms. 

"_There you go, Aster. My beautiful buck. My beautiful slut. It kinda rhymes._" they both laughed at that, at least until that beautiful cock started moving inside him, making Aster go mindless with pleasure. That voice kept praising him, "beautiful" and "perfect" and "tight and warm for me" getting answered by moans and whines and whimpers.

He felt phantom teeth at the base of ears, not really biting down, but still puting some pressure, and that was it, that was what Aster needed to come.

The cock kept going inside him, and going and going and going, and only stopped when he felt too tired to even take it out. That was alright, he liked sleeping with a cock in his ass, feeling that warm sensation and the promise for more in the morning.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

Aster looked at the winter sprite leaning on his shoulder.

They were at North's, having their monthly "Squad meeting", as Jack called. They had started it ever since Jack became a guardian, one year ago.

It was at North's this month, and they were on one of the most sensibly decorated rooms. There was a lot of red, sure, but that was coupled with dark woods and a fireplace with fire that glowed orange.

There was a plethora of hand foods, from healthy vegetables and fruit, to greasy fries, to sugary cookies and little cherry tarts.

And chocolates, of course. One of which Jack was happily munching on.

"Which one's that?"

Jack finished chewing and swallowing before he could answer.

"The cherry one, with liquor." he giggled, and licked his lips, looking for stray chocolate." I think I'm tipsy, I ate a lot of these ones with liquor."

"Well, that's to be expected. Do you want me to take you to a room?"

"Dun' wanna sleep." he whined, even as his eyelids fell a little. "Wanna cuddle with you. Big teddy bunny, warm and fuzzy and nice."

Aster laughed a little, even as he felt his inside doing the conga.

"Well, then let's get comfortable." he said, pushing Jack off his shoulder before laying down on the fancy sofa. "C'mere."

Jack went happily, lying on Aster's chest and letting out a happy sigh. And promptly started rubbing his face on all fur available.

Aster laughed, vaguely drawing the attention of one almost passed out Tooth. She went back to whatever she was saying to her cup of whisky after two seconds.

"That good?" he asked Jack.

"S'nice. Fur's nice. Comfy."

Aster laughed softly, petting Jack's hair, which made the sprite cease all movement and seemingly doze off.

At the first six months of Jack's guardianship, he touched and talked to the guardians tentatively, cautious, as if he was scared they were going to reject him and send him back to wherever he was before.

After constantly receiving hugs from the guardians, though, he turned out to be a cuddle monster, always finding one way to be in touch with someone, be it by looking at something over North's shoulder, touching Tooth's head feathers, or simply laying on Aster's back or wrapping Sandy in a hug.

It only got worse when he was sleepy or drunk. Well, depends on your definition of worse.

Aster smiled softly, nosing Jack's hair and smelling the scent he had already memorized(vanilla, mint, and pine needles). This definitely was his definition of better.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh  
Who could've known Aster had slutcalling kink? Not me, he informed me the moment I was writing it.  
Again, pelase comment, leave kudos if you think it deserves it, and thanks for reading!


	3. There wasn't even time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired enjoy this thing I brainstormed because I needed to write something

The first time Jack met the Easter Bunny, he thought the guy was straight up dick.

First: There'd been barely enough snow to hide the eggs. Secondly,how could he have known it was Easter? S'not like he had a calendar or something!

The second time wasn't that much better.

To start with, being kidnapped was _no fun_. Jack hated cramped spaces, hated the dark, and the sack’s material just felt _wrong_. There was also the fact that he was being kidnapped.

Being told he was supposed to be a guardian was just _mental_. When had he ever thought about something like that? Never, that was the answer. Besides, he already took care of kids, helping them with having fun and protecting them against the harsher winter spirits(he had learned, some years after being born, that he wasn't just some winter spirit, or fae, he was winter itself, to his very bones, and therefore had authority even over the Snow Queen). What would being a Guardian change in that?

Also, the whole ceremony thing and Santa’s “Of course you do!” felt slightly condescending.

When Bunny started mocking, though, that was different.

Sure, he didn't have to like him. Moon knows they were different: Bunny worked with planning, had a short fuse and had – ugh – responsibilites. Jack worked on the go, feeling where snow and winter was needed and creating beauty there, and like to live his life free of schedules.

(In the back of his mind, where he put all those thoughts he shouldn't be thinking, he knew there was a difference that didn't affect anything at all: Bunny had a lot of, ahem, physical adventures, if all the rumors and swooning, and stories were true, while Jack hadn't felt like touching someone like that since has was out of the lake.

Oh, sure, he had touched himself once or twice, and had even gotten hard and ejaculated, but it felt about as sexually satisfying as scratching an itch.)

Still, just because he didn't like Jack, didn't mean he had to be an ass about it!

And he had hit where it hurt, too. Believers weren't a light subject to any spirit, and mocking someone because of their ¤lacking¤ - it was a really low blow.

He hadn't had much time to think about it, though, as the Tooth palace got attacked, and then there was Pitch(and Bunny being hypocritical heartwarming, what even _was_ that?). And his memories. And the tooth-race. And –

And Sandy.

Jack couldn't stop thinking about it. There was nothing he could've have done, so he didn't bother with self blaming, but he couldn't forget the sight of Sandy being engulfed by black sand, and dying.

Bunny got them out of their stupor with hope: They still had Easter, and they weren't going down without trying

So Bunny took them the Warren, which was – wow. Just wow. He had never seen so much Spring without being harassed by a spring spirit telling him to leave.

Jack had helped with Sophie, of course he had. She was a cute thing, and Bunny's face when he was hit with a happy-flake was downright adorable, and they had fun with the egg painting, Bunny taking care of Sophie, Sophie playing with the pretty eggs, and Jack acting as a sherpherd to the blank eggs, taking them to the rivers and ponds and vines.

When he offered to take Sophie home, he had no idea what a horrible idea it was.

Pitch's lair was everything Jack hated. It was cramped with cages and tooth boxes, it was dark, and it smelled like – it smelled like fear.

When Pitch left him in a tunnel with broken eggshells, he knew something bad had happened.

Seeing Bunny so broken-hearted during Easter just felt _wrong_.

And he had made very clear what he thought of Jack. He didn't trust Jack. And none of the other two guardians said anything, so he could only assume they agreed.

He flew away, to Antartica, and he wanted to just throw that horrible golden box away, where no one could find it. It had caused too much pain. To him, to the guardians.

Pitch appeared, then, acting nice and understanding, like he wasn't the reason Jack was feeling destroyed.

That wasn't the only bad part about the whole thing. Pitch was creeping him out, acting like Jack was some sort of potential lover, and even the thought of it made Jack feel like puking.

Jack denied him, of course, and then he pulled out his cards: A little ball of terrified green feathers.

Jack couldn't possibly deny giving up his staff, not when Baby Tooth was all but getting crushed in Pitch's hands.

The pain from his staff breaking was so much that he almost didn't feel it when he fell down the icy cliff.

He caught Baby Tooth in his hands, trying to warm her, but of course he couldn't, he was Jack Fucking Frost, he could survive in the Antartica cold but Baby Tooth was so _tiny_ and he couldn't even warm her up.

When she flew down his hoodie pocket and came back with the tooth box, he almost felt like throwing it away again. Hadn't it caused harm enough?

But she insisted, and even with that fear around him, he touched the diamond shapes.

“_-You’re gonna be fine. You have to believe in me._  
_ -We're gonna play hopscotch!_  
_ The ice water closing in. The cold making him numb. The burning pain of the water entering his lungs."_

The moon. _Jack Frost_.

He had...He had a family, he had a sister! He had saved her!

It all made sense then, and he couldn't, just couldn't stay there, so he fixed his staff(_he fixed his staff_), flew back to Pitch's lair, and saw the lights going out in his iron globe, exceot for that little light in Pennsylvania.

_ Jamie believed in him._

The happiness wavered a little at the sight of little Bunny, but he couldn't help but feel warmed up by those big green eyes looking at him in wonder, and he almost picked Bunny up and cuddled him to his chest.

Except Bitch Black showed up and was a bitch, so he had to deal with the later

Sandy was alive!

They won!

And he had believers!

And he was a guardian!

And then he was in the sleigh, Bunny and Tooth cuddling Sandy, and then he was at the Pole, hugging Bunny, feeling happier than he had been in a long time.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

This was getting ridiculous.

Three hundred years as a spirit, and _now_his eternal teenage hormones decided to catch up with him?

He muffled a moan again, hand gripping his cock, the image of Bunny – doing anything, really, from practicing martial arts to dozing off in the sunlight – urging him on.

When he came, it was with a strangled cry

Bunny was in his mind – not all the time, that would probably be unhealthy, but he was there a lot of times, and the _situations_ he appeared in were not really appropriate.

He couldn't help but find it ironic that the one who had made him feel sexual desire for the first time was basically the big spirit of spring, growth and, ahem, fertility.

He knew, of course, that it had nothing to do with that. He had done research and found something he identified with – he only felt sexual attraction when he had a strong emotional connection to someone. It was called demisexuality.

And he had very strong feelings for Bunny.

Jack went to sleep feeling like an embarassed teenager.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, feedback is always good(and live some kudos if you think it deserves it).  
Bet you thought they were gonna get together. But fear not, I also plan on making sequels of a sort, so they're not gonna get together in this story, but in the next one* evil laugh with that hand rubbing thing *


End file.
